1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a wrench structure, and more particularly to an inexpensive and light weight, yet strong, wrench that can suitably be made by injection molding or rigid plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various manufacturers supply their goods in knocked down form or in the form of several parts intended to be assembled by the end user. The elimination of a final assembly step reduces the cost of the goods, and often the assembly is a simple operation that can be readily performed by the purchaser of the product.
For example, in the plumbing products field, china water tanks that are used in combination with a bowl to make up a complete toilet assembly have traditionally been packed by the manufacturer with the flush valve and water inlet regulator installed inside the tank. The valve and regulators are fastened to the tank bottom using a threaded nut by an assembler using a powered not runner. The assembly operation has been performed by the manufacturer principally because the large 11/8" and 3" lock nuts frequently used on the components to be assembled are such a size that the average consumer, such as a homeowner, would not have readily available a wrench of the proper size to perform the assembly operation. Additionally, should adjustments become necessary to reduce or eliminate water leaks after installation of the toilet assembly, the absence of the proper tools would render such adjustments impossible, thereby requiring that the consumer seek the services of a plumber for those operations. However, if a suitably size wrench were to be provided with the tank, the assembly and adjustment operations could be performed by the consumer. However, the provision with such a tank of metal or similar wrenches of the proper size could involve excessive expense. It is therefore desirable to provide a suitable wrench that is both functional, and also low in cost.